


Underneath the Foolishness

by a_wonderingmind



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sappy, and a resolution, but also the complete opposite to the stem piece, my bbys deserve to be happy, response piece, very. sappy.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 01:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13353357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_wonderingmind/pseuds/a_wonderingmind
Summary: It had been three days. Peggy was still seething. She had barely managed to keep her cool when that upstart recruit Hansen had planted one on Daniel; it had taken even more restraint to only remove her clothes and tea from the house and not tearing the living room apart on her way out.





	Underneath the Foolishness

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unforeseen Skies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13303821) by [truth_renowned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_renowned/pseuds/truth_renowned). 



> inspired by @truth_renowned 's story 'Unforseen Skies' and the prompts foolish, underneath, unforeseen, skies.  
> Clearly my brain couldn't leave well enough alone, so here we are. Probably will make more sense of you read unforseen skies first!

It had been three days. Peggy was still seething. She had barely managed to keep her cool when that upstart recruit Hansen had planted one on Daniel; it had taken even more restraint to only remove her clothes and tea from the house and not tearing the living room apart on her way out. The Jarvises had been so kind as to give her refuge for the nights, and she had indulged her workaholic side of late, getting in earlier and leaving later than she ever would have dreamed of if she was still living with her husband. Ana had been so willing to oblige, leaving meals out to reheat when she got back at close to 10 o’clock, and they both had quietly ignored the angry tears that were brimming when she turned up at their doorstep, and not asked why until she was ready to tell them just last night.  


She noticed now, she had been working later and later over the past year. She hadn’t meant to, but the paper always piled up. She noted how the sky was dark and angry, grey clouds swirling. The radio had said light rain this morning, but this felt much more appropriate. She had only made her way down to training to stretch her legs and ask Daniel something rather than writing another memo, and then she walks in on, well, whatever the bloody hell that was. There he was, backed up against his desk with - her - smashing her face into his. He turned beet red as she pushed out a dismissal from between her teeth, and the girl just stood there, looking like a bomb had hit. As if she would know what that was actually like.  
“Ms Carter?”  
(Even after she had married, Mr Jarvis insisted on calling her by her maiden name, just with a different honorific, which was quite fortunate now.)  
He was standing behind her, a cup of tea as a peace offering.  
“I think you are being a bit hasty to judge, Ms Carter,” he said as she took it.  
“And what would you know of it?” she snapped back.  
“Only that we had a quite worried and very drunk Chief Sousa on the phone yesterday while you were at work, asking if we had heard from you. He said your door was closed yesterday, and he hadn’t seen you around the building at all,”  
“Well, I am trained in espionage. If I don’t want someone to see me, they shan’t,” she replied acidly.  
He nodded, as if to agree, but continued -  
“I still think it foolish to assume such things as malicious intent, if I am extrapolating correctly from what both you and your inebriated husband have told me,”  
She scowled a little at the mention of Daniel, although a small part of her wondered why she hadn’t gotten over this already.  
“It is not my place to say, but on the phone Chief Sousa sounded scared, above anything else. A visit would at least calm him.”  
“Scared for his skin, I suppose,” she retorted, malice colouring her voice.  
“On the contrary. Scared for you. He asked if you were safe.”  
Whatever she was expecting, it wasn’t that. Excuses, maybe. Trying to justify himself. Not that. Although he had always been a gentleman.  
“I do not want to pry, Ms Carter, but perhaps there is also something under that hard exterior of yours,”  
Before she could protest, he went on -  
“Well, I must go. There is a soufflé in the oven and I must tend to it. Goodbye, Ms Carter.”  
She turned her attention back to the grey sky, still simmering, but she couldn't get the fact he asked after her safety out of her head. Oh how she hated admitting it, but perhaps Mr Jarvis was right. She felt insecure, something she hadn’t in a very long time, not since the children were born. She still didn’t want to admit why. She was scared, scared she’d lost him because of how much she’d been working. Maybe she should go visit him. And if he turned prattish, she could very well come back here for a few more days.  


As she approached the house, she could only see the one light in the kitchen. He had gone to bed and left the light on, then. It wasn’t like Daniel to drink his worries away, so she was surprised to find him sitting underneath the solitary kitchen light, nursing a full glass of bourbon and a half empty bottle next to him. It tugged at her heartstrings in ways she didn’t foresee.  
“Peg?” She hadn’t expected how meek he sounded either. She had never seen him so defeated.  
Mustering what quickly-draining anger she could, she just said -  
“What was that?”  
The last of her anger evaporated as she watched his shoulders sigh.  
“I don’t know Peg, I really don’t. One minute she was asking about some training procedure, and I was getting up to show her out and then...” he went silent, “and then that happened.”  
He took a large gulp of his drink.  
“How many have you had?” she asked.  
“Oh, don’t worry, this is only the second of tonight,” he answered acerbically.  
She just rolled her eyes. Grabbing the bottle and his glass and pouring its remaining contents down the sink, she deliberately placed herself next to him, drawing a stool and taking his hand without breaking eye contact.  
“Why?”  
“Hell if I know Peg, I just told you it was completely out of the blue, though she was being a bit flirty all week, so I really should of - ” She cut him off by kissing him on the cheek.  
“No, not that, I believe you, that wasn’t your fault, it doesn’t matter to me anymore. Why were you drinking?”  
“Because…” His cheeks went beet-red. “Because I thought I lost you, Peg, without even having a chance to apologise,”  
“What for?” She looked at his slightly sheepish and disbelieving face, the very same as the first time in his office back in LA, stroking the back of his hand with her thumb.  
“I believe you when you say you didn’t see it coming. You’re not the kind of man that would do that.” She stepped round the bar table and took his head to her chest, kissing his crown and running her hands through his salt and pepper hair.  
“I love you Daniel. It took me 3 days, and some sage advice from Mr. Jarvis, to realise that I was just scared of what I’d find. I thought I’d lost you, because of how much I’ve been working…”  
“Oh, Peg, I could never stop loving you,” he said, reaching up to meet her eyes and matching her kiss. She wiped away a stray tear from his cheek.  
“Look at the pair of us sops, crying together in the middle of a dark room,”  
She laughed.  
“You’re picking up my British-isms again,”  
“God save the queen,” he winked, looking at her pointedly.  
“Shut up, old man,” she retorted.  


It was lucky they decided to migrate to the living room, as just then the phone rang. Peggy got up to get it, and past the initial gretings it was all affirmative noises and and the occasional smile, which broke into a huge one when she put the phone down.  
“So Beth had one of those ultrasound things today - ”  
“What are those things again?”  
“You know, that thing Howard tried to force me to do when I was pregnant with Michael,” He nodded, remembering what a hell of a fight that had been.  
“Well, she had one of those, and… they’re expecting twins!”  
He couldn't contain the huge beam that spread across his face. He coudn’t believe it! Nor could he believe how perfectly Peggy still fit in the crook of his arm, as she sat back down on the couch and curled up with her head on his shoulder. Neither could say how long they sat there, just enjoying each other’s company, but they were still there, a bit stiff, when they woke up the next morning. A parcel on her front step with her teas and a note to come and pick up your clothes anytime that she found on the way to work made Peggy contemplate quite how the Jarvises had come to know her so well.

**Author's Note:**

> This was also posted on my tumblr at a-wonderingmind !


End file.
